Our Start
by Lewie07
Summary: This is a romance between Ron and Hermione. My first fic ever! Rated pg-13 just in case.
1. Chapter 1

hey everbody! just so ya know, this is my first fic, and i am very sensitive! so no flamers pweez! ok, hope ya like it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

(Hermione's P.O.V.)

When I first got on the train to Hogwarts, I was a little nervous. It wasn't like my old school at all and I didn't know anyone or even if I'd be good at magic! Then I saw his face; dirt and all he was still good looking. He had blazing red hair and piercing green eyes. His clothes were a little shabby but I thought nothing of it.

I wish I looked nice… My hair looks like a wild animal crawled onto my head and died there. In other words it was a giant frizz ball. I was too skinny and too short for my age.

I jumped back to reality when the train whistle blew. I got on the train and chose to sit in a compartment with a boy named Neville Longbottom.

About 3/4ths of the way there Neville shouted, "Trevor!?" He searched the compartment frantically calling "Trevor" every now and then. He asked me to help him find Trevor. Since I'm no one to be unkind I decided to check other cars. I opened the closest door to find two boys laughing. One with round glasses, jet black hair, clothes much to big for him and vibrant green eyes. The other was the boy I had seen get on the train earlier. Not really knowing what to do I finally spit out, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." "No," the red head said a little bitterly. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then…" I said trying to start a conversation. He said some sort of made up spell and I said, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." I tried to look impressive. I stepped in and sat down across from the boy with glasses, who had been silent his whole time. I noticed his glasses had been taped at the middle, "For example," I pointed my wand I between his eyes, "_Oculus Repairo_" a spark shot out of my wand and the bridge of his glasses were fixed. I saw a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead, "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And… you are?" I said trying not to look interested. "I'm Ron Weasley." he said with so much chocolate in his mouth that if he opened it up any further, the contents would spill out. "Pleasure," I said a bit sarcastically.

I left the compartment and changed into my robes. I was placed in Gryffindor and was almost killed by a troll that year. The next year I was petrified half way through the year. Third year Sirius Black was on the loose, and I had taken too many subjects for even me to handle. Fourth year I went to the Yule Ball with a famous Quidditch Seeker named Victor Krum in the event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fifth year I battled a few Death Eaters. But, where our story really begins is the summer of sixth year…

* * *

so there ya have it, tell me what you think! i did my best....more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! i hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Are you almost ready, honey?" my mother yelled up the stairs. "I'm straitening my hair mom!!" I yelled back. When I had finished, I looked at myself over an over again. I wanted to look good when I got to the Burrow. The lavender t-shirt I had on matched my eye shadow. My lips were pink and I had on a denim mini skirt that ruffled at the bottom.

My hair had honey-blonde streaks and went down to my shoulders. Once I had my favorite white sandals on and was ready to floo! " Bye mom I'll write! See you at Christmas!" I hugged her and took a handful of floo powder, that would look like ashes to the average muggle. I stepped into the fire place and said very clearly, "The Burrow!"

I arrived in the Burrow after a swirl of ashes and dust came around me. Ron and Harry were just sitting down for lunch, "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed and got up to give me a hug. Ron spun around in his chair and grinned, "Hey Hermione, it's good to see you again." he hugged me too. "It's great to see both of you!" I smiled. Ginny came bolting down the stairs, "Hermione!!" she hugged me, "I've been isolated from girls my own age for weeks!! Let's go up to my room so you can unpack." She helped me carry my stuff up to her room.

After dinner I knocked on the boys' door. "It's open.." I heard Ron say from inside. I opened the door, "Hey Ron, where's Harry?" "What? I can't just be alone for once?! Can't I just be in a different ROOM as Harry?! He's outside, is that okay with you? Go on, leave! You never want to talk to me about anything!!" he snapped. Tears stung my eyes, " You know that's not true, Ron! What if I came in here to talk to you?! What if I was just wondering where he was!? Jesus Christ! Maybe THIS is why I don't talk to you!" "I'm sorry, it's just the whole him being famous thing getting to me again…Sorry, what did you want to talk about?" he said. "Um…I forgot!" I laughed, "How has your summer been so far?" I asked, sitting on a chair next to his bed. "It was okay, I guess…" he replied. "What was wrong with it?" I asked. Merlin he looked good in that lighting and when he smirked. Then he said in a low voice, "_You_ weren't here… I-I-I like you Hermione…I like you a lot." "Really?" I asked, butterflies tickling the inside of my stomach. "Yeah, I understand if you don't, bu-" he couldn't finish because I kissed him quickly on the lips and he just stared off into space with his mouth open in shock. "I like you, too. I have since first year." I giggled at the look on his face. He finally looked me in the eyes and smiled. I decided to leave him hanging so I said, "G'night Ron, I'll see you tomorrow morning…"

I got up and left the room. I met Harry on the way to Ginny's room. "What are you smiling about?" he grinned at me. "I told him, and he likes me, too." I grinned, if possible, bigger. "WOOT!" he yelled so loudly that Mrs. Weasley told us to keep it down.

"What was that all about?" Ginny whispered when I got into the room. " I just told your brother that I like him and he said he likes me!" I squealed very girlishly. "And…" Ginny said impatiently. "How do you know there is an and?" "I'm a girl, too, you know!" "There, actually, is an and!" I squealed again, "We…uh…we kissed too!" Ginny made a sort of gagging noise, "That's disgusting!!" I just rolled my eyes at her, "I thought it was romantic! So, what about you and Harry? Anything?" "No! He's going out with Luna!" she giggled, "I'm going out with Colin!" "Creevey!?!?" I giggled too. She nodded, "I can't blame you for not knowing because you are muggle born and the gossip over there doesn't travel as fast but come on!!"

* * *

thanks for reading my chapter! i hope you liked it... i do my best....!

xoxoxoxoxoxo Lewie07


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!! I'm sorry it took so long to update! please don't be too mad, I had state swimming to go to and I didn't do half bad!! That's pretty cool 'cause normally I bomb it under pressure! Enjoy this chapter and it may be awhile before I get the next one up because high school swimming is starting!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

When I went down for breakfast the next day Ron came up behind me, "Hey Hermione…How did you sleep?" He leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him, "Ron, I want to take it very slow, so could we back up a little bit. I shouldn't have kissed you last night, I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry, I don't regret it or anything, but I don't think right now in the relationship is a good time for kissing…" "Oh, al-alright…" he smiled weakly. "Thanks for understanding…" I grabbed his hand and his face lit up again. We sat by each other at the table and ate while glancing over at each other occasionally and blushing when we were caught by each other.

The way we went to King's Cross was very… interesting: we flooed there! There was a shop across the street with a fireplace and then we walked across the road and headed for Platform 9 3/4. Once we were situated on the train we said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. Then, she said to me, "You take good care of my Ron and don't break his heart…" I nodded, shocked, because I didn't think she knew about Ron and me.

We got back on the train and sat down in our compartment. Luna walked in with Colin and they sat down next to Harry and Ginny. "So Luna, when did you cut your hair?" I asked the girl who now had a bit longer than shoulder length blonde hair. Her blue eyes sparkled, "Right after school ended! It was my first addition to my hair collection! Look at my bracelet!" she held out her arm and there was, what looked like an animal's bushy tail, hair bracelet. "Ginny! Can I have some of yours? Red coloured hair is hard to come by these days!" she grinned. "Not right now Luna, maybe when I get my hair cut---" " I can cut it for you!" Luna said taking out a pair of scissors. "No thanks, Luna.." Ginny said scooting away from her.

"Hermione, I forgot to fill you in on who's with who!" Ginny said, smiling, gossiping is her thing. She took a big breath and said, "You already know that I'm going out with Colin and Luna's going out with Harry. But, you don't know that Cho has finally gotten over Cedric and likes Harry again. But, Harry doesn't like her, so she went to Bulgaria and ran into Viktor Krum! So now they are going out, but Cho's only doing it to make Harry jealous! Which won't happen Luna chill down! Then, Lavender's going out with Justin, but their relationship is… a little rocky. Parvati is going out with Ernie and Padma is going out with Dean. But, Dean heard from Lavender, who heard from Justin, who found out from Ernie, who found out from Cho, who was being nosey as always, that Padma may have kissed Seamus… French Kissed! Padma denies it, but Seamus confesses to it… so it's all a matter of trustworthiness. I guess they might break up, but to find that out for sure I might have to ask Justin, who could ask Lavender, who could ask Parvati, who could ask her sister, Padma…"she drifted off deep in thought. I, on the other hand, was still comprehending what she was saying when she was talking as fast as humanly possible! "Or you could just ask her yourself…" I suggested. Ginny looked over at me, very offended, "Hermione! Then she would know that I wanted to know. That's a bad thing! I don't want to get the reputation of being nosey!" "But you are nosey…" I said confused, "Tell you what, let's drop it and _I'll_ ask Padma!" "Alright…" she said scooting further away from Luna who was admiring her bracelet.

* * *

Just so I don't get in trouble, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot. Thanks for reading and please review... it boosts my self-esteem..lol

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lewie07


	4. Chapter 4

hey you guys!! sorry it took so long for me to update! and im sorry that all of my chappies are short but i plan on having many of them!! i hpoe you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**We arrived at Hogwarts a short time after the gossip session. We all filed in and I sat in the middle of Ron and Harry. The sorting was, for the 6th year, very boring! I made it look as though I'm paying attention, because I am Hermione Granger and I never get bored. Plus, if Harry and Ron find out that I am bored they'll find some strange and twisted way to torture me! After the sorting, the Headmaster gave a speech about how we will have four dances this year: The Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and The End of School Dance. Normally, I don't like social events, I'd rather curl up with a good book. But now, I was dating Ron and I wanted to show it off as much as I could!

After dinner, Ron grabbed my arm gently, "Come with me, I have a surprise for you…" I thought to myself, "_He does? Oh, that's so sweet!_" He lead me to the 7th floor and to the Room of Requirement, "Okay, close your eyes…" I did and I heard him open the door, "You can open them now." When I lifted my eye lids, I saw the most romantic thing I have ever seen! I saw a table for two with candles and sparkling grape juice. The room was dimly lit and it showed off Ron's best features. "Since we already had dinner, the whole thing is ruined and it makes me really mad!… I wanted it to be perfect…" he said, pouting. " Ron, you are such a baby!" I giggled, "We can do it tomorrow night, you know!" "Yeah, I know, but I-" "Ron! Shut it! It's okay… really!" I insisted. "So you like it?" he asked hopefully. "I love it!" I gave him a big hug. When I pulled away, I saw his ears go bright red, "You really like it though? Be honest." "Ron, I'm serious! I like it, I think it's really romantic of you." I am getting frustrated… "Uh oh! You're getting mad, I can tell…" "That's right, Ron. And if you keep annoying me I will… okay so I'm still planning, BUT I will do something drastic! I am PMSing!!" I almost yelled. He backed away slowly, and I busted out laughing, "You should deep breath have seen the look

another deep breath on your FACE!!" My knees weakened and I sunk to the ground laughing hysterically. "Oh, I'm going to get you for that!" he said, pretending to be mad. He ran over to me and started tickling me all over (not like that, okay!! Pervs…). "Stop! Stop! Stop!!" I yelled through giggles. "Why? Give me one good reason!" Ron smirked at me. "Look at where my knee is…" I smirked back as he eased off a bit. "You wouldn't…" he looked a little scared. "Want to find out?" I got satisfaction out of his fear. He got off me, "Gosh Hermione, you're no fun… I was just tickling you… You don't have to threaten me!" "I did not! I just said to look where my knee was! That means nothing!" I smiled, " Look at us, we're bickering already…" "Yeah, we are, but that's okay 'cause that's what we always do!!" he smiled back and looked into my eyes. Nothing in the world mattered, just as long as I was with him. Then I remembered Mike… He was my ex-boyfriend and he was a muggle. I thought I loved him, and he'd always look into my eyes the way Ron was right now. But one night, we got into a fight and Mike hit me. After that, it was hard to trust any guy with my heart. Don't get me wrong, I like Harry and I like Ron, too! It's just that I'm scared… "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked. I guess I was staring off into space, so I covered it up, "Nothing, it's nothing, I'm just tired, I guess." "Okay, then we'd better be heading back…" Ron helped me up.

* * *

Hey guys! how did you like that chapter?!? review!! i really hope you liked it! i try my best!! Well, thanks for reading and i love you all for it!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Lewie07


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!! sorry i havent updated in a while! between school starting and swimming I'm soooo busy! im sorry im sorry ims sorry!! read and review!! please please please review!!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

On the way back to the common room we notice a certain Slytherin 6th year and his two goons, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasel and the Mudblood! Nice to see you both on this fine day for conflict!" "Shove off Malfoy!" Ron scowled angrily. "tisk tisk tisk Weasel, hasn't anyone told you to treat your superiors with a little more respect? Although I doubt you know what respect is, considering no one has ever given it to you, or your Muggle-loving father!" Draco snapped. Ron started at Malfoy, but I grabbed his arm, "Ron, don't!" "Yeah, Weasel 'don't'!" Malfoy the ass mimicked me. "Shut up Ferret Boy!" I yelled at him. "What did you call me!?!?!!" he got up in my face, trying to be intimidating…it was working!! I acted tough, " Ferret Boy! You know what a ferret is, right? A stinky, ugly, rodent!" (AN: I think ferrets are really cute but I think Hermione's the kinda girl that would detest something like that!) "You bitch!" he shoved me and I nearly toppled backwards. Ron lunged at Malfoy's throat and knocked him to the ground. As for Crabbe and Goyle, I had cursed them so they couldn't move. Ron got a few bruises and a bloody nose, but that was nothing compared to Malfoy! Malfoy had two black eyes, a bloody lip, and a bloody nose, too! Ferret Boy gave a final punch on Ron's jaw (it was a cheap shot!!)!!! Ron fell to the ground and was almost unconscious. "Ron!!" I yelled as I ran over to him, "Are you okay!?!" "Forget about me, are you okay?" he said, worried. (Awwwwwww!!! That's really cute!) "I'm fine!" I turn to Malfoy, "Malfoy, you evil asshole!!!" _Did I just swear!?!?! OMG I DID!!!_ Ron looked at me as though he'd seen a ghost, and Malfoy was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. "Ron, let's go…" I said frantically pulling him up and dragging him to the common room. _Great! _I think as we rushed down the corridor _Now Malfoy will tell the whole frickin' school that I swore and my whole frickin' reputation will be frickin' ruined!!!! AHHHHHH! This was only my first day back!…It's gonna be a looooooonngggg year!_ "Well, G'night!" I said to Ron as we got inside the common room. "Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell was that!?!?" Ron chuckled as he grabbed my arm. "What was what?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. "Hermione, you're the smartest girl in school, I think you know what I'm talking about." he pulled me over to a couch. "I don't understand what the big deal is! I just said 'asshole'!" I shrugged. Ron paled and said, "It is a big deal!… Or at least it is to me, 'cause that means you've changed and I don't want you to change…" "Ron, you are way over dramatizing it! I'm not changing! Okay, so I swore, that's not a big change at all and it won't effect anything, especially between us!" I argued, but then I smiled, "Look, I don't want to fight about it and I would like to get some sleep! G'night Ron!" "G'night" he said gloomily. "Hey! Don't be sad okay! I promise, nothing will change between us!" I gave him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. That night I slept very well: _Ron did something romantic for me, I stood up to Malfoy, I gave Ron a kiss, and classes start tomorrow! _sigh I rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

thanks for reading! i hoped you liked it!! i love you all! and i'd love you all more if you REVIEW!!!! clears throat sorry, i just need to know what i should put in....

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Lewie07


End file.
